


Grease

by Snerp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lotor is ooc, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Slow Burn, Winging this, innocent lance, just not in the way you think, slow updates most likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snerp/pseuds/Snerp
Summary: From a young age, Lance had been with the Galran Empire. He understand his role and he understands that Lotor is everything, the center of Lance's universe, and the evil Voltron couldn't do anything to rip them apart.orLance doesn't know right from wrong, and he's an innocent jelly bean. Voltron is trying to find out why they can't rest and who the hell the blue paladin is all the while Lance it so innocent it hurts me to hurt him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm really doing and I'm hoping this is kind of okay, so enjoy!

Lance always found himself staring at Keith’s wings. They were breathtaking, strong and powerful their shiny black tint left him breathless every time he saw them. Everytime he caught the sight of them beating powerfully against the floor, lifting Keith up into the air, his eyes shined and his heart ached. He wanted so badly to touch his wings. To run his hands through the silkiness, to smooth out the ruffled feathers and bathe in the feeling the was undeniably Keith.

Of course, that was all Lance ever did. Stare. Observe. Hopelessly fall further in love with the black-winged black-haired wonder that was overtaking every inch of his mind. He knew that it was wrong to want Keith, his father had made sure to tell him that many times. He knew that he was weird and wrong for liking a human man. He understood that, it was just that he never understood how to get rid of those kinds of feelings. Especially in front of Keith.

Keith was perfect in anyway possible. Strong, self-assured, sure a little socially awkward here and there, but ultimately kind and caring. He was everything Lance could have ever wanted in a lifelong partner. Of course, it wasn’t possible because Lance had obviously royally quiznacked any and every chance he could have had with Keith. Keith probably hated him, scratch that, all of Voltron hated him even if they didn’t know it yet. His crush on Keith wasn’t ideal, especially since he had never actually met Keith in person, only seen him in dreams or on the screen of Galran computer, but it was something to hold on to, something that made Lance sane enough to go through his days in Galran care. 

Of course Lance knew that Keith was the enemy, that he was bad for the Galran empire, bad for Lance. Lance understood that he didn’t actually have a crush on Keith, it was more of a friendly want, the kind of yearning that made him want a friend, a real friend that could take care of him and in return he could take care of them. While all of Voltron weren’t ideal candidates, they were enemies of the Empire, vicious and merciless, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to actually talk with them. It was a terrifying and exhilarating notion that Lance never particularly indulged, he had repeatedly reminded himself over and over that he had Lotor and that was all that mattered. Lotor was his everything, his husband, his best friend, his protector. Lotor was good for Lance, good for the empire and Lance would never leave him for anything or anyone. 

He just wanted some friends, was that too much to ask?

Of course it was. This was war and friends were nothing but distractions and threats.

Lotor had told him repeatedly just how valuable he was, just how much the enemies of the Galran empire wanted him to use him against everything and everyone he has ever loved and known.

That was why he had to wear a collar. Restricting his airway and seamlessly attached to his neck, Lance wasn’t allowed to even touch it. Lotor had assured that he was so valuable that his collar needed to be able to track him at all times just in case an enemy was to kidnap him. Lance knew that and had never once attempted to take it off, because why would Lotor ever lie to him? His very own husband. Lotor was too kind to ever lie to him, he was aware of that, which was why Lance did everything Lotor asked of him. Lotor was never wrong, never will be and would always be on Lance’s side. 

Keith be damned. No matter how much Lance wanted to know Keith more, he had Lotor, the Galran Empire, and that was all he needed.   
__

The bells on his feet rang as they were rustled around by his dancing.

Lance couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t have bells on his feet, the sweet ringing following his every footstep and his every movement always announcing his presence to anyone that was around to hear. 

Lotor had allowed him to listen to music, something that was a luxury and was only allowed if Lotor was watching him dance to it. Lotor loved his dancing. Lance’s flexibility and his expression, Lotor loved it so much that he liked to show it off in front of all his friends. Lance didn’t mind. Lotor told him that it was fine so it was fine, even with Lotor’s friends would force him to do things he didn’t like to do. 

Lance like dancing. It made Lotor happy that was all that mattered.  
__

He had a dream again. He didn’t like his dreams. They made him question Lotor and when he questioned Lotor he had to be punished. It was his fault that he was making himself dream these weird dreams of a Voltron fighting against an evil Galran Empire. Even though he never quite understood those dreams, he always woke up afraid of Lotor and all the Galrans on the ship. He was afraid of them because they were supposed to be evil, they were killing people and gathering prisoners an-

Lance never got far with those thoughts because Lotor would have taken him to the druids so he could receive his punishment. It was always Lance’s fault that he was punished. Always his fault that Voltron was trying to overtake his mind to betray the only people that had ever cared for him. 

So he was being punished. For being vulnerable, for being weak. Lance didn’t like being weak. He hated himself for being weak.  
__

Lance loved his ears. They were soft, long and elongated into a sharp point. His looked exactly like Lotor’s, minus the color and the obvious burned edges, but they were just like Lotor’s and Lance loved them. Lotor loved them too, that was why he had made sure to carve them like that in the first place.   
Lance remembered that when he first got them, he was crying and telling Lotor that he hated them, that he hated Lotor. Lance was a stupid kid. Lotor loved him and his ears were horrendous before, absolutely revolting. Lotor was being kind to an ungrateful child, making his ugly round ears pretty, just like his. 

Lance still remembers the excruciating pain the surgery, and the many that came after that.  
__

Lotor loved Lance’s caramel skin and Lance made sure to go through great lengths to keep it clean and soft, blemish free, just like how Lotor liked it. Lance like it too, it made him feel special, different from the purple skinned Galrans he was constantly surrounded by.

__

Lance hated himself. From birth he was a defect. An ugly mistake of a child that not even his parents could love. That was they had eventually sold him to the Galrans, there he would be fixed and finally put to use. 

After a year in the waiting list, he had stayed alone in a cell, he thinks it was a year. He wasn’t quite sure, he was never could at keeping time. Haggar had found him, had found out that even with his defect he was useful, he was worth something. He was something that would help bring down Voltron, the biggest threat to the universe. 

But before he could help the empire, he had to be perfect, rid of any and all defects, and Lotor was the only one willing make sure that Lance was correctly issued through all the changes, through all the punishments punishing his weaknesses and fixing him to not only be perfect for the empire but perfect for Lotor too. 

So, they cut off his wings.


	2. Chapter .5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance indulges in some insecurities...

Lance remembered that when he was younger, the other kids would come and make fun of him. He never really understood the reason why other than the fact that he was in fact the one person in the whole town who had the ugliest wings. His parents and everyone else liked to tell him every time they started a conversation with them.

Lance had never thought that his wings were beautiful. They weren’t beautiful like his mother’s, glittering in the sun, honey brown reflecting back onto unsuspecting eyes enchanting all that was to behold. Nor were they like his father’s, strong and wide, a deep dark mahogany communicating power and glory. 

No. 

Lance was weird all on his own. Sometimes he wondered if he was actually even his parents child. 

With his dark skin and dark hair to match, Lance’s wings were no miracle to behold. No, they were anomalies to make fun of, to make Lance hate himself. Deep set in blinding white, his wings were tellingly that of a sick man on his deathbed, not a healthy young Cuban and that had made him an an outsider within his town and family that he had come to accept it. 

He not only brought shame to his parents, to his family, he brought shame to his heritage, to his kind. Albinism was rare in human skin, albinism in wings…

Well that was unheard of, and that made Lance a mistake. His wings were hideous, just like himself. 

He wasn’t allowed to go to school because his wings reassured everyone that he was stupid, that he was useless, that he wasn’t worth teaching, that he was sick. His parents made sure to punish him harshly when he was wrong and he was always wrong because he was so stupid and would never understand words of reprimand or complicated lon sentences because he was just so stupi-

He’d be trapped in the dark closet for hours, the dark tainting his wings, turning them a dark shade of grey, making them better, and even though Lance had a hard time breathing in those closets, he never remembered another time when he was so elated at their color. They weren’t beautiful per say but they were so much better than his stupid, stupid, stupid disgusting wings. 

When the door opened he could never forget how much he had wanted to suffocate his own wings so much. 

Why couldn’t they be normal? Why couldn’t he be normal?

Lance remembered being locked out of the house and being surrounded by all the beautiful dark dirt that was so much prettier than him. He would spend hours turning the dirt into mud and then lathering his wings in a beautiful dark brown and for just a second he could believe that he was normal. 

Lance wasn’t all that surprised that his family had sold him to the Galra after that. In fact, he was a little relieved, he would no longer be a burden to his family, no longer be the weak link. No, now he was finally doing something right.

The Galra would fix him, make him better, and then, only then, would he be able to face his family and have them love him like they were supposed to love him if he wasn’t a defect. A mistake.  
__

The Galra were good, here to make Earth better, to make it smarter, he was lucky to live on a planet that they were took care of. 

Or, at least, that was what the Galran officers that would come to his house would say to him every time his parents would rent him out. While he never understood why anybody would want to rent him out, he was worth nothing, the Galra would like to tell him that he was special, and that someday, he would be theirs. He would belong.

And if that didn’t make Lance happy, nothing else could. 

And when what they said became true, Lance was ecstatic. Somebody had wanted him for once in his life.

Later on, he would realize that not only was he wanted but that they would fix him and they would cut off his wings and now he was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, it hasn't been two months whatsoever....
> 
> Well, I just have to say sorry for all the delay and stuff. I didn't plan very well for this stuff, however since schools is finally winding down I should have more time to right with lengthier chapters. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the really short chapter but I kind of wanted to introduce more background on Lance in general and possible future plot devices?????
> 
> I don't know, we'll have to wait and see. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> I'm also a comment whore, indulge!


End file.
